


Sexual Relief

by MsMuffins



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Byleth is too innocent for this life, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drama & Romance, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Love, Love Felix and Sylvain, Love Triangles, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMuffins/pseuds/MsMuffins
Summary: Sylvain did it this time, he really pissed off the wrong girl. With that came a rumor that is making him not so popular with the opposite sex. His worried teacher wants nothing more but to help him through it, even if it means giving him her body to use...Is that what this is about? What happens when things get messier with a thrown in jealous Felix....(Thinking about adding Dimitri into the mix.)





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth had tried everything. Everything she could think of under the sun.  
It had all began when Sylvain had angered a group of girls, who were his ex girlfriends, these girls had banded together to spread a nasty rumor about Sylvain having a sexual disease that didn’t have a cure. At first Sylvain laughed about it but the more and more girls avoided him he began to get stressed.

He barely paid attention in class, and had little to no motivation to learn anything new. Byleth couldn’t help to notice her students rapid decline and that would simply not do.

Like a good professor Byleth had tried to make him happy. She invited Sylvain to tea, which he accepted but barely talked. He sipped his favorite tea quietly and gave her one worded answers. So that did not work.

Then she tried to have a delicious meal with him, again he didn’t give it much interest. He pushed his food around and leaned into his fist sulking.

Byleth was quickly running out of options. He wasn’t much of a singer so he had denied her invitation to join the choir but then she had asked him to cook with her. He had cut up the carrots and other vegetables without a fuss. Cooking like a robot.

Fishing? Nope. Training? Nuh uh. Gardening? No no no. He just wouldn’t budge. 

After one of their classes Byleth had pulled Felix aside to speak about his friend. He was probably the closes to him. When she had let him know about her worries he had simply laughed at her, telling her “It is only a dry spell, he will be fine.”

So she tried to wait it out. Keeping a keen eye on him, that was until their recent battle. He had slipped up getting himself killed on the battle field. Without a second thought Byleth had rewind time before their battle. Her heart was shattered in a million pieces. 

She had to get him focused, or - Byleth pulled at her blue hair with closed eyes.

HOW COULD HE GET HIMSELF KILLED! Felix was wrong about him, it was like he needed to have sex to keep him focused or something and for it to be over something so..so - Byleth wanted to shout at him but it wouldn’t matter. She let out a sigh. She had gave the class a day off as she studied the ways of sex. She didn’t know much about it and therefore purchased books and rented some from the library. They were spread out on her desk and she went through each one briefly writing down some notes.

“When a man releases cum he also releases dopamine in the brain...” Byleth bit the end of her pencil mumbling to herself as she read. “Sex is a perfect stress relief...-” There was a soft tap on her door, without missing a beat Byleth called for them to enter.

“Hey teach you wanted to see me?” Sylvain entered with a hand in his pocket, he had smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Please come in, sit down.” Byleth didn’t look up from her books.

“Kay...” He walked in closing the door behind him. Slowly he walked over to her bed , looking over her shoulder to see a bunch of books open on her desk. “Is this what you’ve been doing all day professor?” He laughed sitting on her bed with a plop. He looked around wondering where the tea was.. he was not unaware of her efforts of trying to get him to lighten up, which he really did appreciate. Sometimes he tried to pretend like it helped but she saw right through him. 

Byleth stood up abruptly, his eyebrows raising in interest. 

‘What do you have up your sleeve this time Byleth..’ 

“You need to cum.” Byleth flipped around holding a book open.  
Sylvain went completely blank “Wh-what.”  
She stepped closer holding the book open in his face, there was a man who was penetrating a woman and words that his eyes did not even look at because his mind was too busy doing back flips. His teacher did not just say what he thought she said. Clearly he had hit his head somewhere along the way to her room.

Or it was a huge joke.

His eyes went from the open book to his teachers very serious, not joking, face. Her lips were in a straight line, and her eyes stared at him with a heavy intensity.

“It’s simple. Felix has fighting that helps him relax...Dedue gardens or helps Dimitri... Ashe reads...and you ...” Byleth turned the book around placing a finger on the text..”Release stress from sexual activities.”

Sylvain nodded his head,”You got me professor, that’s what I do.” Sylvain was shocked that she had felt his depression lately was due to the lack of sex in his life. In reality it wasn’t. It kind of hurt him to know that she had viewed him as some sex crazed maniac who will die without it, it also made him happy at the same time that she had tried her best with clues to try to figure out what was going on with him.

The truth of it all wasn’t that he was horny, it was the fact that all the girls who had chased after him won’t even give him the time of their day after they heard a silly rumor about him. Who is he kidding, a sexual disease? He has been doing this his whole life, a natural if you will. He is very particular about catching sexual diseases, as in he doesn’t want to catch one, he sneaks into Manuela’s office just for that particular reason to read about which girls had what. He also gets checked pretty much every week.. Manuela has a thing for him. ..But even after all of that when he tries to talk to a girl and tell them his part of the story they don’t listen. They look the other way when he walks into a room or scoff at him, no one wants him now. They wanted him for his crest but they won’t even listen to him. It was...depressing. They had tossed him away without another thought. Without chasing girls and filling the empty space he was stuck thinking about his brother and his depressingly dark life. Maybe in some way sex was a stress relief, or having all that attention was a way for him to escape his stupid reality. Then there was his teacher, trying her best to cheer him up, she didn’t need to know the truth. It was actually better this way.

Sylvain breathed deeply, his professor staring at him with curious eyes. 

If everyone just saw him as someone that needed to chase skirts for a living then that was fine by him, the truth wasn’t needed. It was just a big joke to all of them, and he’d keep it that way.

Sylvain’s chuckle filled the room “Man no girl wants me now- you got any ideas professor? Maybe you are looking to help me out yourself, that would be something!” 

“That’s what I was thinking.”

“huh...” Sylvain leaned forward in shock, hands placed on his knees.

“Well, I know it is frowned upon for a student to be with a teacher...and I can lose my job...but I don’t want you to go out and get hurt..especially with the battle tomorrow, I need you at your best and if I have to help you then okay. I’d rather get in trouble than see you get yourself killed. If you are okay with it I don’t mind.” 

Sylvain wanted to laugh but the way she looked at him.. she was just.. so serious.

‘Holy- holy shit!’ 

“Professor..I have no idea what to say...you did hear about the rumor right? You don’t think I have a sexually transmitted disease that’s incurable?”

Byleth shook her head side to side,”I’m sure those are just silly rumors, unless you do. Do you?”

“N-NO- I mean, one of my exes got real pissed and- you know what forget it, so you are serious about this? Like serious serious?” Sylvain stood up, his eyes catching the other open books on her desk. “You are.. wow.” Sylvain laughed stepping over to the other books. “So this is what you’ve been up to today? I’m real flattered teach but books aren’t gonna really prepare you for the real thing.” He heard shuffling behind him, he turned his head around and had to take a double take as his professor began to undress.

“O-h .” He slammed a hand over his mouth.  
Byleth stripped naked and then laid on the bed. Her feet propped up.  
“uh.. what are you doing?” Sylvain held in a fit of laughter, it was obvious she did not have much experience in this department, painfully obvious.

Byleth looked at him with her hands on her stomach, the book still in her hands”Use me for your sexual needs Sylvain.”

“Teach, love the enthusiasm but this is not how to do it-” This time Sylvain couldn’t hold in the laugh that bubbled out of him.

She sat up quickly with a blush, shoving her head in her book and flipping to her notes. “but, it says the best way to release stress is through penetratio- hey!” The book was snatched from her hands to be tossed on her desk.

She pouted up at him, arms rest under her breast pushing them up to his secret satisfaction, “You know, for someone with probably the biggest breast I’ve seen you hide it pretty well.” He was down on his knees in front of her, his eyes on her pink nipples that were begging for attention.

Byleth’s face had a hint of red, his intense stare making her feel naked- even though she was naked, but more naked than she was already. she had assumed that he’d just enter her..move around a bit... and that was it..at least that’s how it was for her first time. She didn’t do anything but sit there. This time however she did some reading and research, about this thing called a ‘blowjob’.. is that what he wanted?

“Sylvain, I don’t know how to do this. If I don’t study how will I give you your needed release?” She looked at him with her signature stern teacher look that Sylvain loved oh so much.  
“Honestly professor, if you are willing to give me a hand I could do most of the work, I just need a dance partner.” He winked at her making her turn her eyes downward, she couldn’t meet his gaze. The room started feeling more cold than it felt in the beginning, and her body felt warm on the inside, this was not going as she expected at all. The bed dipped a bit, Sylvain sat next to her. 

“Okay..what do you want me to do?” Byleth furrowed her brows together, lifting her eyes to meet his brown ones.  
“Just- let me take control. No books. I bet you’d enjoy yourself that way too, don’t make it stressful, sex is supposed to be fun for the both of us. Have you ever had sex?” Sylvain grabbed her arms and pulled her into his lap, her back to his chest and harden member poking her butt.

Byleth bit her lip feeling the harden thing, she nodded her head to answer his question.

“Did you guys do any foreplay?”

She shook her head no looking up into his intense eyes.

“WHAT! Professor please let me meet this man who had done you wrong, I swear I will kick his ass. Okay, I will be sure you have the best time of your life, I will make you scream my name by the end of all of this.” His smirk spread across his lips and Byleth couldn’t help the pooling of heat between her thighs. The heat that begged him to do just as he promised. 

Sylvain’s warm hand traced up to grab a breast, pushing her back into his chest, his left hand trailed down her stomach to rest between her thighs, it rubbed teasingly there.

“What...should I do?” Byleth questioned trying to turn her neck to meet his eyes.  
“Enjoy yourself.” He tilted his head down to kiss her lips. His hand fondled with her breast squeezing it and releasing it, his skilled fingers twisted and pulled her pink nipples until they were hard.

Byleth moaned when she felt his hand slip in between her thighs, his fingers playing with her, rubbing her up and down. The warmth she felt began to feel more intense. Her legs squeezed his hand in need. Her hands rest on the bed, not knowing where they were needed.

Sylvain’s wet tongue touched her lips and she gasped, this only allowed him to slip it inside her mouth. She shyly touched his with her own and he danced with her. Her tongue trying to follow his own motion. His lips parted from her and she found her self wanting to follow him.

“If you like that you are really going to like what I do next.” He smiled at her, her body seemed like a sensitive virgin and he would delightfully open her up to a new era of ecstasy. He placed wet kisses on her neck making her let out small deep moans. Her lips pressed together tightly in embarrassment as he played her like a simple instrument. At one particular spot he stopped to graze his teeth and bite down on her, she let out a sharp gasp. His fingers pressing into her sensitive bundle. Making her wiggle. With quick motions Sylvain had placed her down on her bed, maneuvering around her so he was on top of her, his lips still kissing down her neck.  
Byleth’s hand grasped the blanket as she watched the red head trail down her chest, stopping to give a quick lick to her breast and then continuing on his path.

“mm.”  
Sylvain kissed her pelvic before looking at her with a gleam in his eyes.  
His hand trailed up her leg bringing it over his shoulder.  
“Sylvain, what do you think you are doing?” She tried to sit up but the way her leg was made it tough.  
“Nothing that you don’t want me to do, just relax.” His head dipped down right above her hot womanhood, her breath caught in her throat.  
“If you want me to stop just say so.” And then he captured her in his mouth.  
Byleth threw her head back into her pillow, the way he flicked his tongue inside her was amazing. She bit her lip tightly not wanting to moan too loudly, these new feelings he was making her feel were incredible. She had never experienced it before.

“Sylvain-” Byleth whispered out of breath, the sound of him slurping at her womanhood filled the room. His hands gripped her moving hips pushing her down. She let out a strained noise of frustration, she wanted to grind into his hot mouth, and that skilled tongue.  
For a moment she thought to herself,’how did it end up like this?’ her students hot mouth giving her such pleasure as she gripped her sheets. This wasn’t anything she had imagined. Her thoughts went blank when she felt him lick a certain spot. All sense of clarity thrown out the window.  
Sylvain pulled back with a lick of his lips “want me to stop professor?” he smiled, lips but only so far away from her awaiting cunt.  
“m-m” She shook her head hiding her face in her pillow ever so slightly.  
Sylvain dropped his head again sucking on the bundle of nerves right above her opening, she let out a shriek wrapping her legs tightly around his head. With a bit of a flick and suck Byleth had shouted with a crashing orgasm.  
Sylvain pulled back licking his lips as she came down seeing stars.

Had she ever felt that before?  
‘was that stress leaving my body...?’  
“ready for the main course?” Sylvain smiled pulling out his cock from his pants.  
“Th-this is meant for you not me.” she looked at him with a deep red on her cheeks. Her eyes a bit misty from her orgasm.  
“This is for me, this is part of the dance teach.” He pumped himself a few times getting himself fully hard, placing his tip right before her wet entrance. Byleth lifted up staring at the head of his cock touching her wet pussy lips. Her mouth parted slightly in awe.  
Sylvain chuckled lightly at her, she was rather cute. The emotions she expressed was also refreshing, her blushing face..her squeals, she was adorable. It was probably the most expressive that he had ever seen her.

He pressed at her entrance, her cunt taking him in inch by inch.  
“uh-” Byleth laid her head back closing her eyes tightly.  
Soon after she felt soft kisses going from her neck down to her collarbone and back up.  
‘Good to know I was bigger than this guy too.’ a prideful Sylvain pushed his hips further entering her tight pussy. He grunted a bit biting into her neck gently.  
“Do it Sylvain.”  
Sylvain pulled back surprised as Byleth looked at him with pleading eyes, her hands gripped his shoulders tightly.  
“You sure?”  
She grabbed his face pulling him down to her lips, crushing them together. That was the only answer he received as he thrust the rest of his member inside her making her arch.  
A light squeal was released into his mouth.  
He thrust his hips back and forth, her painful squeaks soon turned into soft moans.  
Sylvain stared into her misted eyes, her lids half closed in pleasure. Her mouth slightly open as she panted, their lips touching slightly.

Sylvain grunted, something in him began to stir, to see his teacher in such a state...His body felt hot.  
He lifted up still pumping into her, quickly pulling off his shirt over his head. His hips picked up a bit, his thighs slapping into her.

“Wrap your legs around me.” Sylvain panted .  
“Mm-” Byleth wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her hands ran up to tug at his hair, that little action alone drove him crazy.  
He grabbed both of her hands placing them on the side of her head. Their hands clasped together as he thrust into her.  
She was so wet and tight Sylvain had to grit his teeth tightly so he wouldn’t allow himself to cum so fast.  
He wanted this to last.  
He wanted to keep pounding her, for her to squeal and squirm under him. He was causing this, his professor who was usually stone cold. Her expression of pleasure was caused by him. It boosted his pride and made him all the more happy.  
“Say my name professor.”  
She looked at him and bit her lip tightly.  
He slowed his hips, grabbing her face,”Say it professor.” his thrust became agonizingly slow and she whined closing her eyes.  
“Professor-”  
“Sylvain..” she huffed trying to grab his hips, she needed that feeling in her stomach to go away, it hurt, she needed it to go away. For her to finally be free.  
“Louder professor, I want you to scream it.” He pulled out of her completely, her whines were oh so pleasurable. Her fingers clawed at his hips to reconnect what was loss.

“Sylvain!” She sighed a bit louder.  
He slammed into her making her squeal,”Sylvain!”  
“That’s it professor, just...like.. that”  
“Sylvain!” his name fell from her lips like a prayer and he grinned. His cock began to tighten.  
“Byl-argh!” His cock thrust into her wildly, pulsing as he began to cum inside her, Byleth screamed tossing her head back and forth as her pussy clamped down around him, her own orgasm gushing out. Her nails dragged along his back leaving red scratches.

Sylvain stilled after he came, his ragged breath and hers were the only thing heard in the room. His head leaned forward to lean against hers.

He smiled at her, as she regained her breath.

A hand touched his cheek lightly “Feel better?” she smiled gently.  
“Yea-”

There was a loud knock on the door making both of them freeze, their heads whipping towards the door. Byleth sat up quickly pushing Sylvain to the side.

”Y-yes!” She called clearing her voice.

“The briefing will be starting shortly.” Dimitri’s loud voice called on the other side  
Byleth threw her eyes at the clock, “Damn.” She muttered gathering her clothes quickly.  
“I will be there in just a m-minute!”  
“I will gather the others.” Was his reply as she put on her shoes.  
Sylvain sat on her bed staring at her as she rushed around.  
“Leave a few minutes after me.” she picked up her books and put them away.  
“Sure thing professor.”  
She looked back at him and smiled,”Tomorrow’s battle, do you feel ready for it?”

“I might be able to take the world after that teach.” He finally sat up grabbing his shirt.  
She straightened up smiling at him, her hand on the doorknob “Good. I’m glad I was able to help you, maybe the girls will see how silly they were.”

Sylvain furrowed his brows, oh yeah that’s what this whole thing was about. Quickly he straightened up his face again before she could see the change. She waved at him leaving him alone in her room.

He plopped back down on her bed, a sigh escaping his lips. She let him use her body all for his own. He felt slightly guilty for not telling her the real culprit of his sadness.

“What if I need to relieve more stress...”


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvain was...in a weird state.  
He was happy, yeah sure, but something made him feel off.  
After his teacher had helped him with his sexual needs he had been a bit more up beat, followed by this strange longing feeling in his chest. Like he was missing something.  
They won their battle the following day and interesting enough, Byleth had came up to him afterwards to give him a tight squeeze on the upper arm, “Glad to have you back.” she had smiled at him while giving him that lovely squeeze. It made him warm inside. “I never left teach!” he replied laughing.

They won their battle flawlessly, him by her side while they fought. They were back to back, while he swung his ax around and she followed up with her sword. She wanted him by her side that fight and he didn’t understand why, but it made him feel giddy. He had to show off for her, and fight like no other. He wanted her to see him, as a strong man.

However, what was making him feel different? Showing off like he did that fight. Even Felix had made a comment about it, calling him a blood hound.  
He also became more motivated in class but that could be due to the fact that he was paying more attention to the woman teaching it. Any time she had stayed back to teach a little more he was there. He liked to watch her walk around class, hips swaying ever so slightly. Of course he would write notes down, after sitting in the class for so long, he liked the sound of her voice. Writing everything she said down like it was a holy script.  
Above all else she was so proud of him, praising him for his achievements. He wanted more praises!  
“I’m so proud of you!” She would beam brightly at him. This week he had been more successful with his classes than any other time he had been there. All because of...what exactly? He had sex with his professor? He had sex before so what made this time any different?

When she would read loudly, she’d walk down the middle slowly, he could not help the sideways glance he’d toss towards her backside. Many ideas popped in his head about her. How she would look from behind, in front, everywhere. He wanted to see that face she made when they were alone. It felt like it was personally for him. No one knew their dirty little secret but them. The taboo made it all that much more hotter. Him and the teach? Oh man Dimitri would have a cow if he found out, he was always teachers’ pet. He’d probably kiss her shoe if she asked him to. His number one perfect student vibe kind of upset him, but he’d never got to experience what he had. When she started praising him more Dimitri had fumed about it silently. He had definitely noticed. Guess he was taking his teacher pet position this week! He smirked to himself proudly getting ahead of his highness.

But again, what he had with her it was magical. He wanted it to happen again.

However, Byleth had never spoke about it. Like it never happened.

His eyes would keep drifting towards her and she would give him a nice smile, and continue on with class.

Did it not bother her like it did him? Was she not feeling the same way?

It was easy for Sylvain to have sex with girls and continue on the next day like it had never happened. He has done it plenty of times, yes he’s an ass hole, but they were using him too. He was just returning the favor and for the most part these girls knew what they were getting into. It was like a game to them.  
‘Hey Sylvain is such an ass, he uses girls but i’m still going to fuck him. oh he used me? what an ass, but i will go back to him because he has a crest.’  
Cut him some slack. Honestly these girls were all bimbos.

But Byleth.  
She was so special.  
She had sex with him because he was depressed, believing her body would help him achieve some type of peace. That alone made him feel cared for. She could lose her job, yet she did it all for him. It was kind of weird that she’d just give up her body like that but Sylvain was not one to complain. It was a beautiful temple and he wanted to explore her again. She was a teacher who was worried, ready to go to the extremes for him and that was amazing. She wasn’t using him, she was giving herself to him to use.

He wanted to make love to her again. He wanted to have her beneath him, squirming and screaming his name in pleasure. To put it simply Sylvain wanted his professor. He couldn’t get her out of his head. The one encounter had sent him onto a whole new roller coaster.

He was stressed out about it, and he knew just the person who’d help him.

“I think we should have fun again.”  
“Sylvain..but you seem alright. You’re motivation this week has been amazing. I mean you even passed up Dimitri in the training arena, and don’t forget how upset Felix was when you beat him... You can’t be messing around about it, this isn’t something that we can just..do” Byleth placed her rented books back on the shelf. They were currently on the second floor in the library, Sylvain had saw Byleth slip away from dinner and decided to follow her. It was her embarrassment for the books she was returning at the moment that she had chose a time that no one would be in the library, she didn’t need students wondering why she had chose such, explicit books about sex...

“Yeah, but I am like so stressed out teach. It would be a shame to deny release for you and me” Sylvain put on a fake pout.

“.. I don’t understand? You don’t seem..” Byleth had placed another book back, a slight blush on her cheeks. She had tried to forget about the thoughts about her heated session with Sylvain. It was not professional in any manner, but it still happened. In return she would definitely not allow herself to feel joy from it. Their moment was for him and it had to stay that way. She couldn’t think about the heat the feeling that was between her thighs when she woke up from a vivid dream with him... followed by Sothis teasing her about it... but it was weird. She had felt so good over something that was supposed to help her student. It was selfish of her to enjoy it. Even though the voice inside her head didn’t think so.  
Sylvain grabbed a book from her frozen hand to place it in it’s spot, her attention coming back to the present. His hand brushing against hers when he took the book.

“Professor, I am just trying to be proactive like you said, it is best to act now, then later.”  
Byleth sighed turning to look at him with one book still in her hand. Her lips were pulled back in a thin line, in thought, her eyes narrowed at his grinning smirk.  
“The girls still don’t want me and it’s been a week since you’ve helped me! I think it really helped me the first time, It was amazing professor.” He laughed jokingly but noticed a change in her eyes, she quickly turned around clutching her book to her chest.  
‘Did I say something wrong?’ Sylvain was about to give it up but he had noticed her shoulders relax,

”Okay.” Byleth answered, she had walked over to a lower shelf to place her last book in place, “But-oh!” Byleth gasped feeling Sylvain press into her from behind. His harden member poking into her back, his hands wrapped around her gently.  
“I only want to do it if you enjoy yourself, so is it alright?” Sylvain smiled at her, his face so close.  
‘How was he already so hard?’ Byleth thought to herself, she wanted to rub against it.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Sylvain kissed her neck, making all the memories come crashing down on her. She cleared her throat a bit, mouth but slightly open.  
Byleth didn’t understand why she had to enjoy it if it was for his joy, but maybe he was right about her research, she would not really understand it unless she is doing it. For some reason it was more pleasurable if she was ‘dancing’ with him.  
“I-I did enjoy myself.” She squeaked embarrassingly, she quickly brushed a piece of blue hair back behind her ear.  
“Good.” Sylvain’s hands slipped under her shirt to grab her breast.  
“Sylvain!” She half whispered half yelled. She nearly slammed her book on top of the shelf, her palm flat on the cover with shaky hands. How she missed his hands on her.

“Byleth I’ve wanted this for so long you have no idea.” he grabbed her breast, squeezing them with need. Her nipples poking through the fabric, rough fingers massaged them.  
‘it has only been a week..’ she thought to herself. But her body ached, it seemed her body had agreed with his words.  
“We are in the library Sylvain” she sighed, his fingers twisting her hard nipples.

“Yeah? Seems like you gotta keep it down huh teach?”  
Her face turned bright red, making Sylvain chuckle. He kissed her cheek lightly,”You are too fun to tease.” He released her breast and fixed her bra, pulling her shirt down and pressing it for wrinkles. Hands touching her tummy through the fabric.  
Byleth sighed, bringing her hand down swiftly, pushing the book off the shelf “Whoops..” , But Sylvain was quick to bend down and get it handing it to her.  
“professor.” a young man called to her, she perked up looking over the shelf, Ashe smiled at her, as his head peaked up from the other side.

“Ashe, good to see you.” She smiled, placing the book on the shelf.  
He walked over just a little bit stopping in front of a tall shelf, a finger running along the sides of the books, “Find anything good to read?”  
“Actually-” Byleth stopped speaking as she felt fingers pressing into her panties.  
“Actually?” Ashe asked as he picked up a book.  
Byleth smiled awkwardly, she swatted her hand down at Sylvain but he slapped her hand away. “Y-yes, I had read a book aboUT!” she shouted the end part all because of Sylvain’s tongue that ran over her panties.  
‘What does he think he’s doing!’ Byleth blushed madly, her eyes wide with surprise.

“Are you okay? You’re face is quite red.” Ashe grabbed a book looking over his shoulder with a worried brow, luckily the shelf blocked her bottom half so he couldn’t see what Sylvain was doing.  
“I’m so sorry Ashe, I wasn’t feeling all to well after dinner.” She leaned forward a bit to rest on the shelf, her legs starting to feel wobbly. Sylvain’s hot breathe was on her, making her feverish. It was so wrong for him to do this at such a time! Her main issue though was..why did something like this make her so..wet? Sylvain licked at her panties making them nearly drip with fluid, her thighs clenched anytime he took the time to suck her through them.

“ah must have been the onion soup special. I don’t think they used the fresh ingredients that Dedue had brought them. I told them that you have to store the onions properly!” Ashe spewed on, but the hot tongue that slithered through her white panties made her drum her fingers lightly, she was trying hard to focus on Ashe. She reached a hand down to grab Sylvain and push him away, but he was in a better position then she. He had grabbed her reaching hand and took the time to give a few licks to each finger. He took the time to suck on her pointer finger, wrapping his tongue around it. Byleth swiftly pulled it away, wiping her hand quickly on her shirt. ‘Damn you Sylvain!’

“So what was that book you were talking about?” Ashe asked  
“uh..It” Byleth gulped, she pulled back to look down at a smiling Sylvain, he sat in between her legs, mouth pressed into her. He winked at her, continuing his shameless actions.  
“It..it was, about a Hylian prince...” She looked back up to see where Ashe was located, his attention on a book he had found.

“OH! Legend of Telza!” Ashe piped up.  
Byleth nodded, not able to speak, her body was feeling extremely warm. Sylvain rubbed her some more, as he licked and sucked at her through her wet panties.  
She looked down at Sylvain who had stopped licking her but continued to rub her furiously, he mouthed ‘love that book.’ Only making her roll her eyes, she looked back up to see Ashe making his way to her, she nearly had a heart attack leaning back over the shelf, it was a blessing he had stopped only opposite of the shelf. He picked up a book opening it.

“If you liked that book you’d love this one.” He placed it on the shelf, Byleth nodded looking at an excited Ashe. He flipped through the cover.  
“mhmmm” Byleth hummed a bit too delightfully. Sylvain slipped her panties to the side to enter one finger, he pumped it in and out of her slowly, not wanting to make too much noise.  
“so in this book it’s like Legend of Telza but it’s in a futuristic world where this girl has to figure out why these robotic animals are going wild...”  
Byleth listened to his words...kind of, she really tried. But her red headed student made her life difficult. A second finger was added to her throbbing cunt, she shivered all over, eyes rolling in pleasure.

‘oh god.’ He pumped it in and out, his fingers curled in her making a come hither motion. He leaned over to kiss her thigh lightly, biting the area with a bit of pressure. He then trailed his kisses up under her skirt, grabbing the side of her panties he began to slide them down. She gripped her thighs together trying to stop him but they were roughly pulled the rest of the way down. He pressed his thumb to her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion, a tongue flicking out to lick her.  
‘He will pay for this...’ Byleth shuddered delightfully. How was he so good at what he did!

“Byleth?”  
“hm..” her eyes rolled up a bit, a little sigh escaped her nose.  
“Are you sure you are okay?” Ashe frowned, he reached over to place a delicate hand to her forehead.  
“I’m going to go after I find a book, but thank you for your suggestion, I’ll definitely read this one.” She smiled shifting to grab the book.  
“What about that one?” Ashe asked reaching towards the book she had tucked under her arms.  
“Huh? OH this ?” Byleth quickly scooped the book up. “it’s nothing too good.”  
“really? What’s it called?” Ashe tried to get a good look at the cover but she placed a swift hand over it.

“Nothing great, don’t worry about it.” She quickly slid it into it’s position underneath her. Before she could pull her hand back into place Sylvain grabbed it and placed a kiss to her palm. She glared before she straightened up, giving Ashe the best facade she could muster. It wasn’t like she was on edge and about to cum. It wasn’t like her naughty student was playing with her as she spoke about books with another one of her students. Noooo, everything was just peachy. Now Byleth was something of a badass. Always quick and deadly in battle. But right now she was weak, at the mercy of Sylvain...

“Ok.. well I hope you feel better professor.” Ashe waved grabbing his book.  
“Thank you Ashe.” she opened the book but her eyes didn’t really look at it. She watched as Ashe walked away, slowly, not really, but she needed him to get out of here. Sylvain was between her thighs sticking his tongue deep inside her.  
“mmm..” she rubbed her thighs against Sylvain’s face, her hips began to shake a little. Each pump of his tongue was agonizingly slow, flicking around inside her, he was such a jerk for this!

“Oh...” Byleth let out strained gasp, as she watched Ashe finally disappear. She had hopped that he had left, so she waited to hear the close of the doors, it was completely silent until the click finally happened.  
“Sylvain!” She whispered at him angrily. She looked down at him with a red line across her cheeks. Her eyes a little glossed over, like she was having a fever.  
Sylvain chuckled inwardly, she was like putty in his hands, that cute face was magnificent.  
“hmm..” He hummed into her, pumping his tongue faster.  
“Sylvain....oh...~” she grabbed onto his hair tightly. She was so irritated with him but at the moment she had to cum, she was ready to. There was a knot in her stomach and she knew from the first time what that meant. Her legs shook as it about took a hold of her.  
Sylvain placed a hand on her butt to steady his teacher as she grind herself into him.

“hmm!” she moaned softly finally cumming, her wetness sliding down her legs, her body going limp as Sylvain held her up with strong arms. Her orgasm shook her very core and it was so unfair because she couldn’t be as loud as she wanted to be.  
Sylvain licked up her pussy as she came around him, she held up her skirt with one hand as the other held his locks as he did as such. She was blushing as she watched him clean her up.

“That was cruel.” She plainly said after he was done.  
“Professor, you were so wet though.” He smiled, he stood up and grabbed her face kissing her deeply. She tasted herself upon her lips, a very interesting taste.  
And he was right, she had felt even better than when he first did this to her, she didn’t think that was possible. The first time was amazing and this time was unbelievable.  
He pulled away turning her around, pressing her into the shelf.  
“Guatier, what do you think you are doing..?”  
“Oo professor, last name calling? You must be real pissed.” he laughed.  
“We are in the library..” she hissed as her breast pressed into the shelf.  
“Do you really want to wait until we get to your room?” He pressed himself into her and she let out a needy whimper. His chest upon her back.  
“you’re so wet and ready for me teach..and i think you like this public stuff.” his hot breath was upon her ear. His hand rubbed her bare bottom, but his words made her gush.  
The only reply he got was the bucking of her hips.

“Naughty naughty...”he nipped her earlobe.  
Byleth was left feeling ashamed, but the lust was too overwhelming for her to worry about that. Shoving the feeling away.  
The sound of his zipper made her wiggle her hips a bit in anticipation.  
“Impatient teach?” He moved to suck upon her neck, she let out a gasp from this and from the feeling of his warm cock that was now touching her pussy lips.

Sylvain was happy to tease his teacher, she had made him feel like he was the only one wanting this, but it had seemed that she had wanted this too. He was going to tease her, so she’d come running to him, not the other way around.  
It was unfair of her to make him want her so badly, so this was clearly her fault! At least that was Sylvain’s logic.

He rubbed his cock back and forth, covering himself with her juices, it slipped passed her lips but never went inside.  
“oh goddess...sylvain!” She wiggled her hips but he pushed her down.  
“Tell me what you want professor, you’re a big girl, use your words.” Sylvain wanted her to feel how he felt this whole week!

She turned her head to look at him, her stern look mixed with lust and need. Her lips shaped up in a pout like a child wanting candy. Sylvain nearly came on sight...good thing he had control that was built over the years.  
“Sylvain...please.” and it sounded like she really needed it, like he had her dangling by a thread.  
‘so beautiful...’ he couldn’t tease her anymore, the way she looked at him with need. He loved it!  
“Okay professor..” he grinned.  
He reached in between them grabbing his cock a bit harshly. The head of his penis slipped around her slick folds a bit but finally pressed into her opening. The head slid in easily and she groaned with tight lips. He pressed himself more into her until he was fully inside.

“You feel amazing professor.” He hummed ,grabbing her hips he pulled her onto him while pushing his hips forward. Continuing to pump her like this. The shelf jiggled a little from the weight.  
‘such warmth...so tight...’ Sylvain wished at that moment he had brought her to her room. He wanted to hear his lovely professor sing his name at the top of her lungs.

Byleth hummed feeling that fullness, it felt great. She could see how such an action could release stress, it felt soooo good. She really wanted this, this amazing feeling, so great...The feeling of her pussy gripping Sylvain’s cock just felt..in a way right? Even if it was so wrong. It rubbed her insides and filled her up like a perfect match, her cunt forming around him as he pumped in and out. His tight hold on her hips got tighter, his breath getting raspier with each thrust. She looked back at him to see if he felt good too, and she could see it, the look of passion in his eyes. His lips were parted in a pant, his cheeks red. They locked eyes moaning, each of them feeling amazing.

He reached up to pull her blue hair, her neck craned back awkwardly as he bent over to capture her lips.  
‘I hope you feel good Sylvain’ she thought absentmindly, his lips pressed against hers. They were so warm and inviting. When his lips opened and that tongue touched her she knew from last time he wanted passage into her mouth. Her tongue had immediately darted out to play with his and allowed him in, this time she really tasted her self..she tasted good.

He moaned into her, making her lightly smile. On the plus side he was enjoying it and that in itself made her happy. Such a simple act could make people happy? Because she felt pretty damn happy herself. An easy activity for stress relief indeed... until..  
*Click!*  
Byleth went cold, she had almost forgot she was in a library!

“You should really find that book before someone else checks it out.” an unknown voice spoke.  
“That’s why we are here genius.” another person grunted.

‘Oh no..’ Byleth tried to pull away but Sylvain held a tight grip on her, she looked at him with shock, his passionate eyes revealed nothing. She turned away from his lips,  
“Syl-” he slapped a hand over her mouth, pressing tight, but not too tight. He pulled her off the shelf and placed her on the ground with him curling over her, his cock still buried inside her wet passage. One hand held underneath her to angle her hips while the other held her mouth.  
“mm” she moaned into his hand as his thrust continued.  
“quiet in the library professor.” He panted behind her.

She wanted to say something back but she couldn’t, and she wanted to enjoy this but she was freaking out...and still feeling good.. but she was freaking out too.  
She listened intently as the two unknown students walked around the library looking for books to check out.  
Byleth wanted so much more, she wanted to kiss his soft lips, she wanted to scream, she wanted to moan, she wanted to go wild, but she couldn’t do any of those things. It was killing her. Even though she wanted to do all of these things, it made her extremely wet to be pounded by her student in secret, as long as they don’t get caught. The adrenaline pumping through her veins almost as quickly as Sylvain pumping inside her tight pussy.

“mmmm” she felt like she was going to cum, her pleading eyes looked back to Sylvain, it looked like he was holding back a lot too. Served him right to put her in such a predicament! Now they were both suffering.  
Her hips pushed back to connect to Sylvain.

“I found it!” The voice was close to them, the man now upstairs just a shelf over.  
“Oh YEAH! That’s it, but I also need this other one.” The man’s shoe stepped in front of Byleth’s view, but his head wasn’t pointed towards her but rather back at his friend as he paused.  
“Actually.. maybe I don’t need it...what do you think?”  
At that exact moment Byleth had came, but her body went still as the orgasm coursed through her, she wanted to scream, oh she wanted to scream so badly. She bit her tongue down hard, trying to not let out a whimper. Her nails dug into her palm as her body shivered all over.  
Sylvain’s movements stopped not wanting to make any noise but Byleth was..oh god..  
Byleth stopped moving, but her pussy clenched around his thick penis, wanting more pleasure, and gushing its juices on him.

Sylvain bit down onto Byleth’s shoulder, her pussy trying to milk him, but he couldn’t move. He could’ve cried right there, both of them could’ve.  
Instead they stared painfully at the Man’s foot, any more and he’d see them..  
“It’s up to you man.” his friend called.  
‘FUCK’ Sylvain wanted to moan but he couldn’t, his teeth pressing into Byleth. Her hips bucked into him involuntarily.  
‘STOP MOVING!’ Sylvain wanted to scream.

“Yeah.. I don’t need it.” the man laughed and moved his foot out of view. The two walked away and tread downstairs. They listened as they left the library talking about something to do with class. Byleth could care less. She was in dire need.  
Byleth let out a loud moan and began throwing her hips back wildly.  
“Sylvain!” she let out a shriek as he threw her down and grabbed her wild hips. He thrust into her with quick and harsh motions. He was in need.  
“Byleth fuckin hell!” he groaned letting out his inner animal, his dick throbbing, wanting to finally cum.  
“this is all your fault~” she moaned slightly panting for much needed air.

“uhhh~”  
they came at the same time, moaning loudly, but not as loud as they wanted. Sylvain stayed in place, holding her hips after he released his hot cum inside her. Luckily she had gathered herbs so she could not get pregnant... who knew she’d be fucking her student again.  
She began to laugh to herself.  
“what’s so funny?” Sylvain asked letting a low chuckle out. He couldn’t recall when the last time he had heard her laugh. It was a rare thing.  
She giggled away as he picked her up to sit in his lap. He sat back into a bookshelf.

She snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. “I can’t believe we almost got caught.” Even though she was on edge she had felt pleasure from their actions. How could that be. Her body felt so good at the moment, but at the same time..it was taboo!  
She wasn’t sure what made her feel out of whack, their activities in the library or the fact that she allowed such activities.

Sylvain tossed his head back in laughter, he had enjoyed teasing his teacher so much that he had ended up blue ballin himself for a second. Almost getting caught in the act. He has been caught before with other girls but this was different. He would’ve been caught with his teacher and that would’ve really gotten then both in trouble, especially Byleth. The other times he’d get a slap on the wrist but this would’ve been much worse, and he didn’t want to see his professor leave him.

“Yeah..what a rush, wanna do it again? Maybe in the cafeteri-OW?” Sylvain smirked at her but received a quick playful slap on the arm.  
“You are absolutely crazy Sylvain.” she sighed with a wide grin. She pushed herself up stretching a bit. His eyes glued to her blushing face, like she had just done something naughty- which she did.

Sylvain had really wish they were in bed now, he wasn’t much of a cuddle buddy but he wanted to cuddle in her warmth..make her laugh some more and talk about ...whatever.  
“Ashe thinks I’m not feeling well, so i better get to bed and play the sick card.”  
“Yeah..” Sylvain smiled up at her, that feeling that he had earlier...seemed to have magnified. He felt strange at the moment. His chest was tight, and his throat seemed dry. What if she wouldn’t allow him to do this again? He watched her look for her panties finally spotting them

He got up swiftly snatching them before she could pick them up, “Alright professor!” he smiled balling them into his fist  
“H-hey!”  
“Just a souvenir! CYA!” he dodged her grabbing hands and ran downstairs with wild hair.  
“GAUTIER!” she called running over to lean over the rail. She stared at him from above with embarrassment. She had to walk back to her room!  
His playful eyes seem to have a different agenda however.  
He saluted her with the panties in his hands, laughing at the deep blush on her cheeks. He had loved this expressive side of her. Getting that blush and her heated scolding stare. It was a perfect way to end the night.  
“I might need this for later!” He ran out the library quickly shoving the panties into his pocket. His teachers wailing calls behind him.

He nearly skipped his way to his dorm, a nice bounce to his step. Hands in his pockets. When he had entered his dormitory he was in such a euphoric state he didn’t realize someone was waiting for him.

“H-hey..” a woman was leaning on his door. She stood up with a slight blush.

It was..what’s her name...Keia...Mya...Tega...Tera something with an ‘ah’ sound at the end.. She curled a brown lock with a slender finger. Her green eyes half lidded.  
“Well..? Are you going to ask me what I’m doing here?” She smiled lightly like she was hiding something. Adding a slight spin to her upper body.

“Huh..” his hands were in his pockets, fingers rubbing the frilly white panties.”Oh..uh what’s up babe.” easy go to for all of the girls. Didn’t really need to know their names if he called them all ‘babe’ ‘baby’...huh he really sounds like an ass..shit

“I wanted to apologize.” She stepped forward a bit. With a girly sway. Her eyes blinking down and then up at him.

“Mhm...for...?” Sylvain leaned a bit back away from her, he knew that look very well, it was the, ‘hey i’m sorry for something i did, i’m ready to be used again look’.

“I had spread the rumor.. about you..” she bit her lip lightly, waiting for him to react in some way but he didn’t. She thought that was due to him being angry at her so she continued. “ I know the girls haven’t really been giving you much attention..so I was wondering if I could help you out a little...as an apology..” She licked her lips lightly, stepping forward into his space. A hand reaching up to trail his arm. Her lips shined with lip gloss.

“Hm..” he nodded... now he remembered her. The girl was Nancy.. yeah he was far off, but he had hurt her feelings earlier this year, must have felt he had pushed her aside for new meat and therefore started the rumor. Resulting to him being dried out so she could come swooping in.

Sylvain felt hatred boil in his chest, if it weren’t for his good time with Byleth he probably would’ve blew up in her face and took his anger out on her sexually, pounding her from behind....so her plan would’ve worked in the end..

Instead....Sylvain let a sly smile spread from his lips. He pulled out the white panties and dangled them in front of her face.

She gasped stepping back like he had slapped her.  
“Sorry babe, already have a hottie, and she wouldn’t pull that stupid shit on me.” he sneered at her, all while maintaining a sly smirk on his face.  
“Sylvain..” she blinked wildly, he had never talked like that, and to be said in such a sinister tone...  
“W-well, I am very sorry.. so if you’d have me..”  
Sylvain scoffed rolling his eyes, “Get lost Nancy, I ain’t being your crest breeder.”  
“oh- YOU ASSHOLE!” She stomped her foot with tears welling up in her eyes. She took off pushing him to the side. He turned his head to watch as she ran down the hall crying. His eyes shifted as he realized Felix was leaning on the side of his door, watching the girl run out. His arms were crossed in front of his chest.

Sylvain waited as Felix finally turned his head towards him, his eyes questioning.  
“Didn’t think you’d let your mask fall...”  
“Hm?..I guess i’m just tired of being used..especially by someone as scheming as that...” Sylvain shrugged, “Didn’t think you were an eavesdropper. “

Felix rolled his eyes,”I thought you liked to be heard, with the way you have them screaming in your room. Why didn’t you take her back and have at it? Very unlike you..” he narrowed his eyes questioning.

“Jealous Felix? Did you want to take her place?” Sylvain smiled playfully at him, Felix blanched, “Gross.” Sylvain laughed but after his laughter died down Felix continued to speak, “You know you’ve been acting really different, more active, actually taking your studies seriously..who’s the lucky girl?” He flicked his chin up to his hand.  
“oh these?” Sylvain held up the white panties, staring at them like a token of a precious memory, “Just some random girl.” he shrugged.

“Someone actually had sex with you? What an idiot.”  
“Shut up.” Sylvain snapped, his glare boring holes into the swordsman. He knew Felix was messing around but it actually ticked him off because that idiot was his sweet innocent professor that just wanted to help.

Felix raised his hands up defensively,” Okay...so you actually like this girl..or?”  
Sylvain scoffed,”What’s with all these questions?” He wasn’t ready to answer that, he really liked his professor...like really...but it’s just for the sex...he just really likes having sex with her...he thinks...he’s just using her...he doesn’t know...FUCK he was not ready to think about this...

”She’s just some girl okay, simple as that, just like any other girl....but she feels absolutely amazing...” He looked at the panties with a faraway stare.

“I don’t need the details..” Felix made a weird face at him.  
“Are we done here officer? I got things I’d like to do” Sylvain held up his hands with the panties hanging from his finger tips.

Felix shook his head,”Whatever” the black haired man opened his door and they both entered their separate rooms, closing their doors behind them at nearly the same time.

Sylvain had a very peaceful night, while Felix laid in bed in thought, arms behind his head.  
No girl had ever made Sylvain act like that..grades? motivation? Actually training? He had one up him when they had fought hand in hand combat and that just pissed him off. What the hell is fueling him? What does the lazy red head have to fight for that made him able to beat him! Of all people! He trains constantly and then one day Sylvain gets this random pump of confidence and that’s it? Maybe he needed something to fight for...is that what was lacking?

Sylvain was a monster on the battlefield last week, handling his ax with pure skill and swiftness. He himself felt a sense of awe. Did sex... do that? Sex with the right person? This girl must really be helping Sylvain...What the hell... Felix rolled over with a sigh. Maybe he should be more..lose? And accepting of the other sex...He had sex before, all crest users have girls fawning over them, so yes he has tried his share but it wasn’t...amazing or anything special. Maybe he had to find that special someone...

Someone to fight for.. just like his brother had..that’s what made him strong and also careless. Dying for no reason. He would be different from his brother...finally be better than him. He would find a reason to fight...but not as careless as he was.

He really needed to get a grip on this. Maybe he could ask Byleth for help, she always spoke about how he needed to find a reason to fight and fighting for himself to be strong clearly wasn’t good enough. Not if Sylvain could out match him...

It was settled.  
He would have to find his professor and talk about this.  
Maybe she could help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add any other boys to this messy love triangle? Been thinking about adding Dimitri. Dunno yet, any thoughts?  
The books that they are talking about is legend of Zelda and horizon zero dawn both great games 10/10 would recommend


	3. Chapter 3

Felix tapped his foot rapidly, pressing his chin into his fist. He couldn't help but notice the professor giving Sylvain more help during class today, well more than usual. He had had enough of her babysitting.

As he sat behind the red-head, the boy would raise his hand to ask the professor for help. This only pissed Felix off. Why is she giving him so much help?

His eyes burned holes in the back of the blue-haired teacher. She should be helping him not Sylvain! If he was going to surpass everyone he needed more guidance, Byleth's skills were remarkable. So she should be helping him so he could pass her up too.

His foot stopped tapping when he saw Byleth frown.

"We will speak after class." She whispered lowly to him, her eyes skittering around the room. When her eyes whipped in his direction he quickly looked down at his notes. 

'Interesting.' Felix slowly looked back up to see the professor leaving Sylvain rather too quickly. 

'What were they hiding?'

Felix was a stubborn and determined man, he cannot lie, but he was starting to notice the teacher was giving Sylvain a little more attention than even the boar prince. How unfair for her to play favorites. 

"Alright, class... dismiss." Byleth began to erase her chalkboard as some students came to ask last-minute questions. While everyone else was busy, Felix took his time to leave with the commotion, sneakily he hid behind one of the pillars, peeking out to see the last of the students going.

Sylvain got up to shut the doors, twirling around to smile at his teacher.

"Good work teach! Learned a lot but I gotta say...I think I still need some more... one on one." Sylvain chuckled at his teacher's blush.

Felix eyebrows creased together. 'one on one? OF COURSE! He was getting extra training from their professor.'

He couldn't see his professors blush because he was hiding behind the pillar. If he were to peak out they might see him.

"Sylvain...Dimitri had already expressed that he feels I'm giving you a bit too much attention..." 

"Yeah, well what of it? Is he mad I stole his favorite teacher away?" Sylvain teased.

There was a long pause, making Felix wonder what they were doing. 

"Sylvain-" Byleth squeaked embarrassingly. " No. Someone almost found out last time- if anyone found out I was giving you... extra help... I can get in a lot of trouble. "

'What- extra help! Oh, you have got to be kidding-' Felix was now fuming, and that squeak? She must be truly embarrassed about this secret.

"I know I know. I appreciate you helping me. Like really- I've never done so much work in my life, everything is improving because of you. I just gotta say thanks you know- I-" Sylvain paused letting out a deep sigh. 

'HA!' Felix smirked. He knew it couldn't be some girl that made him do better. It was the secret training that he was receiving from Byleth.

"It's okay Sylvain. I-I don't mind helping you either..."  
"Yes! You like helping me huh!"  
"Sylvain!"  
"You do!"  
"F-fine I already t-told you I didn't mind.." Byleth spoked lowly. Felix couldn't hear her. He tried to strain his ears to listen but she was to damn quiet. 

"HA NEVER!" Sylvain laughed.  
"SYLVAIN I NEED THOSE! What are you even doing with them?!" Byleth was now screaming- he had never heard so much emotion. She sounded embarrassed, something that he thought was absent in her category of emotions.

Felix was now curious, he peaked his head a little to see Byleth's face was red, her fist was balled up as she smacked Sylvain on the arm.

"Ow teach, save that fire for our forbidden training tonight."  
"O-OUT!"   
"Maybe I can get another souvenir?"  
"SYLVAIN!"  
"I just love teasing you." Sylvain laughed as he walked out of the classroom, leaving a heavily flustered Byleth. 

"See ya tonight!" He called.

Then there was silence as the door clicked into place.

"Oh, Sylvain....."  
Pause.  
"Yes, I know."  
Pause.  
"W-Well we can't keep doing this forever..."  
Pause. There was a sound of Byleth shuffling paperwork.

"If it's helping him then it's fine...- Felix!" Byleth dropped the paperwork on the ground as Felix finally revealed himself. He had a smug look on his face as if he just caught her red-handed...which he did.

"E-eavesdropping Felix? That's unlike you..." Byleth got down to retrieve her scattered paperwork with shakey hands. 

'How much did he hear...' She kept her head down- afraid to reveal her guilt.

"Secret training? That's unlike you." The smug on his face only grew as he saw her hand freeze into place. After she regained herself, she quickly gathered the rest of the papers and whipped around to her desk- hiding her shame.

"W-what did you hear..." She said speechlessly.  
"All of it."- well, he lied. She was whispering at one point but she didn't need to know that.

"Are you going to tell Rhea... if you do I understand."

Felix felt a little bad for cornering her like this but as long as he got extra training he didn't care. Prohibited training? Sign him up.

"No, I won't. As long as you help me too."  
Byleth's shoulders stiffen.   
"Y-Y-you want me to h-help you too?" She turned around with her face as red as strawberries, her voice cracking.

'She must be nervous.' Felix looked down at her as she fiddle with her hands. How taboo is this training?

"It's not right for you to play favorites. I want my training now. And don't tell Sylvain. I want him to be surprised when I surpass him." Felix had it all figured out. If he had the same secret training as Sylvain he will be on equal footing. They would be getting the same forbidden techniques and therefore be on an equivalent playing field. 

All will be in order again.

Byleth stared at him deep in thought. Eyes unblinking.

"Well?" Felix raised his eyebrow impatiently. The quicker he gets his secret practice the quicker he can be better than Sylvain and the quicker he can move on to the next obstacle.

She finally took a deep breath closing her eyes.  
"O-Ok...h-here?" She opened her eyes again and there seemed to be a gleam to them. Felix was entranced by this expressiveness in her eyes. They were rather beautiful.

"Yeah, whatever- here or the training ring. Wherever is fine." He was too caught up in her bright blue eyes that seemed to glisten like the ocean.

Byleth nearly paled- "Another exhibitionist I see...." she whispered to herself.

"What?"

"N-Nothing...ok. " Byelth put her hands down to her side and stared at him. Felix stared back at her. No one moved a muscle.

"You can start now." Felix frowned.

"O-Oh...usually...uh Sylvain...starts..ok.." Byleth pushed off her desk with shakey steps. She stepped into his personal space, eyes gleaming up at him. He waited patiently wondering what kind of crazy voodoo stuff is about to go on, but for goddess sake, her eyes were so damn beautiful. And they were coming closer- and then- soft lips were upon his lips. Byleth closed her eyes as she deepens the kiss, a hand glided itself into his black hair pushing him to her.

'WHAT!' Felix eyes were wide with surprise, as her soft lips pushed into his. He was entrapped in the feeling. They felt so warm and inviting and- is that a tongue running along his lips asking for permission to enter his mouth...

'oh god-' Felix closed his eyes as his professor kissed him, allowing her to enter his mouth with a shy tongue. He was too astounded to do anything. His tongue awkwardly touched hers. She pulled back slightly, out of breath. Her lips were a bit red from their kiss.

"W-was th-that o-okay.." she said embarrassingly. She quickly tucked a blue piece of hair behind her ear, looking away from him.

'WHAT IS GOING ON!' Felix was thinking in his head but out loud he said nothing because he forgot how to speak.

"W-well.." Byleth looked up with such a cute pout, all Felix could do was nod his head. She had assumed he was a less dominant man and wanted to be dominated- maybe he was more submissive in the sexual atmosphere. Byleth had read about such a thing. So she would have to be the leader of their dance- what did Sylvain usually do next?

Byleth grabbed Felix's hand gently and brought him to her desk. She gracefully moved around him and kissed him again, hand on the front of his pants. She rubbed there feeling him getting hard.

'Oh, he's hard- ok what's next....' She kissed his cheek and then his neck, trailing down to the front of his pants. She zipped the zipper down, too focused on her work to notice that Felix was shocked into a stupor. He watched as his teacher pulled out his cock... Feeling her warm hands wrap around his length experimentally.

She breathed in deeply smelling his musk inspecting his cock.

Byleth looked up at Felix, his eyes but empty as he stared upon her. His silence only made her more anxious.  
'....'-Felix mind was making a buzzing noise.

Byleth stuck out a tongue and licked alongside his shaft. Licking up and down, and then she plopped the head in her mouth swirling her tongue around the slit, collecting his precum.

As Felix watched his teacher close her eyes and work on him, his mind slowly started coming back from where ever it had gone.

His teacher was bobbing her head up and down his shaft. 

He was hard.

He pulled his eyes from his professor to look up at the door behind them- ah it would be wise to stop this someone could come in...

His cock twitched in her mouth.

His hands were planted firmly on the desk behind him. Some paper got crinkled up in his tight grip. He should stop her. He moved a hand over to her head, placing a hand upon her hair.

'Why is your hair so soft.' Felix glared at her.

Byleth stopped her sucking, her bright blue eyes looking up at him. Immediately his glare fell to his usual stoic stare. She plopped off his cock with saliva dripping from her chin and a seemingly permanent red hue to her cheek. Her eyes blinked up at him, with her long fluttery lashes. Lips red from sucking his cock. 

"I-is there something wrong?" She asked out of breath.   
'A LOT IS WRONG WITH THIS SITUATION!' But Felix just gazed upon her lovely face.

"Th-this is m-my first time doing this I-I m sorry I-if I'm bad..." 

Felix bit his lip. 'FUCK!' He shook his head left and right quickly. Apparently, Felix had forgotten how to form a sentence.

Byleth took that as good. So she continued.

Felix's hand on top of her head meant to push her away but now seemed to be aiding her. His fingers tangled in her silky blue hair. 

His hips began to thrust into her, she was quite good at this. Did she say it was her first time? She scratched him a little with her teeth but nothing too bad. Her mouth was hot and inviting. The whole situation was wrong but by the goddess did this make him hard. He had never seen much emotion from Byleth. He didn't know she could be so damn adorable...

He let out a grunt, fully into it now. Byleth was somewhat relieved to feel him anticipating in their dance. For a second she thought she was terrible. She gagged a little bit but she was determined to try her best to release her student's stress.

Felix moaned a bit, pumping his hips as he felt close. He looked at the door and then back at his teacher, back and forth as he neared his release.

"Hn-" He grunted, holding her tightly to him as he released his seed down her throat. After he was finished she quickly got up throwing a worried glance to the door as she fixed her disheveled hair.

Felix gradually pushed himself back into his pants and zipped himself up, no words were spoken between them.

'He must be the quiet type.' Byleth pondered to herself as she walked around to her papers, she gathered them up casually as she watched the hushed student.

He turned and looked at her, giving her a slight bow before leaving. She watched him leave like a ghost.

"Do you think I did it wrong...?" Byleth spoke to Sothis.  
'Um... I don't think he...'  
"What?"  
'Never mind...'  
"Hm..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like a robot, Felix walked straight to the training arena. His face revealed nothing.

"Hey, Felix want to train?" Caspar called punching his fist together.

Felix shook his head 'no', picking up a sword and walking to a dummy.

"Huh.." Caspar was shocked. Felix had never turned down a training buddy. "You okay?" 

Felix said nothing as he whacked the dummy over and over again. Not taking up any stance...just... whacking it.

"What's up with him?" Raphael asked with a hand on his hip.

"No...idea..." Caspar scratched the back of his head confused.  
"Let's go get something to eat- I'm STARVING."  
"Yeah...ok." 

The two left the lone wolf to himself. Caspar threw another glance at him as he kept whacking the dummy with no true purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I giggled a lot while writing this, let me know what you guys thought lol. And im seeing mixed messages about DImitri, so far i'm liking the felix and sylvain , it just flows better. Hope everyone is staying safe and have a blessed day <3


End file.
